disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Air Pirates
The Air Pirates are Don Karnage's minions in the Disney animated series TaleSpin. Karnage's long-term goal is to plunder the city of Cape Suzette, but he is often thwarted... either from the cargo pilot Baloo and his navigator Kit Cloudkicker, from the pirates' own incompetence, or from the defenses of Cape Suzette, most notably the cliff guns. Don Karnage (voiced by Jim Cummings) is a wolf pirate with a notched ear who is usually dressed in a blue tailcoat, trousers, and black boots, wielding a cutlass. He has a mottled accent that has been described as a mix of Spanish, Italian, and French. Jim Cummings has admitted that he drew some influence from the Desi Arnaz role of Ricky Ricardo (from I Love Lucy). Karnage is quite self-absorbed and spends a good bit of time speaking highly of himself. He is easily the most competent of the air pirates, although that's not much of an achievement, since most of the others tend to be bumblers. Most prominently featured among Don Karnage's pirates are Mad Dog and Dumptruck as they most regularly accompany Don Karnage. Mad Dog (voiced by Charlie Adler) seems to resemble a weasel almost as much as a canine, and he's usually found wearing cloth headgear, flight goggles, a sleeveless blue jerkin, and spiked bracers. He also has a whisker mustache in Fu Manchu style. Mad Dog has a whiny, nasally voice and is the smarter of the two main henchmen... which again is not saying much. He tends to be a bit lazy, loves to take credit for anything good, and loves to shift blame for anything bad. Dumptruck (voiced by Chuck McCann) resembles a mastiff. He's fairly large and barrel-chested. He wears a top hat, blue kerchief, an auburn and white jacket, and an ammo belt across his chest. He doesn't seem very bright. Dumptruck speaks with a Swedish accent. Gibber (voiced by Chuck McCann) is another pirate that is often featured. He's rather short, dressed in a brown flightcap, a patched yellow jacket, and a reddish orange sweater. He only talks by whispering or mumbling into someone's ear so that no one else can really understand what he's saying. Hacksaw (voiced by Charlie Adler) is a large yellow-furred dog with a tufted goatee and often a crazy enthusiastic gleam in his eyes. He wears a sleeveless blue vest, armbands laced with dynamite, moss green trousers, and his ears are tucked into a jeweled ring above his head. He's known to cause great disaster through his enthusiasm to do something useful for the pirates, usually because he's not thinking about the consequences. Hal (voiced by Frank Welker) is a large cat pirate dressed in a poorly fitting blue shirt, a red scarf, and trousers. He's another one that seems to be quite dense. Ratchet (voiced by Rob Paulsen) is a thin wolf-like pirate that wears a blue cap, a green scarf, a yellow shirt, blue overalls, and black fingerless gloves. Described by Don Karnage as their "mechanical genius," he seems to handle any repairs and mechanics for the pirates. Jock is a Scottish terrier that wears a red toupeé, blue sunglasses, and a red-and-white striped shirt. He is Don Karnage's head pilot of the Iron Vulture. Karnage often mistakenly calls him Scotty, though Jock eventually tells him otherwise. Jock is one of the few Air Pirates who is not seen doing any harm to other people, possibly making him a positive person. Most of the time, Jock is seen sleeping. Gallery Maddog01.jpg|Mad Dog dumptruck01.jpg|Dumptruck Gibber01.jpg|Gibber Hacksaw01.jpg|Hacksaw Hal01.jpg|Hal Ratchet01.jpg|Ratchet jock01.jpg|Jock Airpirates2 01.jpg Karnage04.jpg airpirates2_02.jpg airpirates2_03.jpg AirPirates.jpg airpirates01.jpg airpirates4_02.jpg airpirates6_01.jpg pirate-treatise01.jpg pirate-treatise05.jpg pirate-treatise11.jpg pirate-treatise12.jpg pirate-treatise13.jpg 12444.jpg Category:Disney characters Category:Villains Category:Pirates Category:TaleSpin characters Category:Comedy Villains Category:Anthropomorphic characters